monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Side Stories/@comment-189.60.149.43-20140409033222
Soooo...I put my idea of a side-story somewhere else but since here its more likely to happen and im too lazy to go all the hassle about learning how to handle the scripting,decoding,extc. Ill post in here too 20 years after the hero luka and the monster lord alice defeated the godness Illias luka grew so strong after the years and now lives with alice walking around the world taking care of his two kids and protecting the world for his idea of coexistence.But after a spar iwth the four heanvenly knights he realised that he still ends up weak for pleasure attacks so know he is training for pleasure attacks and learns about the third chosen hero(cant choose a name for him) and was know Monster Lover.He had the strange power that could make monster cum,could fight against them in sex in equal ground and he also could infuse the four spirits to his dick.Luka found some notes and a diary in the Monster Lord Castle library in the forbiden section.It was about the third hero life that he uses a study material(since they were very suggestive...).He also was thinking that he could make his kid a little bit studier since a accident that his kid saw him getting raped(oh what a surprise) by alice and his kid them tosses away any kind relashionship with a monster(although he doesnt hate them he just thinks that its not right having sex with a monster but later in the story he change his mind about that).As Luka journey advances he learns that the third hero also had some of a succubus bloodline and theres a secret organization with a existence hidden even from the angels(both founded by humans and monsters)that is trying to get ressurect the third hero,fuse with him, drowning themselves in pleasure and transform every live being in one with the world.Right as Luka and Alice was about to defeat the leader of the organization they dissapear so his kid assumes his role to protect the world but he doesnt care about anything about that and just want to protect his little sister but his sister keeps puhing him to protect the since she have Luka gentle heart although shes the hero and the monster lord daughter she doesnt hav any kind of power.but through her hard effort and the heavenly knights hard training she learns a little about magic and physical strenght and helps her brother save world. I know,i know the whole game bases in reverse rape and stuff but it would be more funny and enjoyable(for me at least) if it was the other way around sometimes i mean when i finally killed Illias i was all like i finallly ´´i fucking did it!!´´ and in the end got raped(again) by alice i was like ´´fuck raped again and for three whole days?!Quickly somebody give this kid a medalXD´´Anyways like i said feel free to do (or not but that will make mr.penis sad...NOBODY WANTS THAT!!!!) this side-story and claim as your own since i just gave the idea for a plot and will not move a inch to make this dream come true.Sooooo...thats the end of it.Sry for the long comment and request